<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Local Customs by LittleLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361637">Local Customs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn'>LittleLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonfire, Fluff, M/M, Marshmallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:16:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this entirely safe?” Obi-Wan asked, and Qui-Gon smiled at the way he was side eyeing the large, open flame bonfire that the locals were gathering around. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Littlelynn's Christmas Gifts 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Local Customs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIRANHA/gifts">PIRANHA</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas Piranha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is this entirely safe?” Obi-Wan asked, and Qui-Gon smiled at the way he was side eyeing the large, open flame bonfire that the locals were gathering around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfectly so,” Qui-Gon replied, enjoying the rosy hue the fire was giving Obi-Wan’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of a forest, surely the chances of leaves catching is very real? It would start a wildfire,” Obi-Wan protested - though he had the good sense to do it in a lowered tone of voice, so as not to offend any of the locals nearby, and he went easily when Qui-Gon guided him down onto one of the logs surrounding the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have these bonfires often, the ring of rocks stops the fire from spreading, and it is not very windy today,” Qui-Gon replied easily, taking a seat beside Obi-Wan, their shoulders pressed together as everyone had to squeeze to fit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Obi-Wan muttered, but there did seem to be genuine satisfaction with the answer he was given. It had been many years and Qui-Gon still hadn’t managed to relieve his padawan of always thinking of the worst case scenario every time anything presented itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone settled, the local elder took pride of place (not that there was much of a pride of place around a large, circular bonfire) at the large chair - Qui-Gon was reluctant to call it a throne, but it was certainly more ornate than the logs everyone else was sitting on - and started to tell stories. The tales were rhapsodic, and though they lacked much of the context to understand them fully, Qui-Gon felt himself and his attentive apprentice falling into the cadence of the story along with everyone else. It was a shame, Qui-Gon thought, that so few cultures still held on to the tradition of storytelling, he could sit here for days and do nothing more than listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The force was remarkably balanced in this place too, it was all over the planet, but around this campfire it felt almost sleepy, as if the natural pace and life of the planet was so intune with itself that there was nothing left for the force to do at all. It made everything remarkably peaceful, and Qui-Gon wasn’t surprised to feel Obi-Wan rest his head on Qui-Gon’s shoulder and start to doze an hour into the storytelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Obi-Wan would be embarrassed to know he had fallen asleep - and consider himself reproachfully rude for doing so - even though plenty of the locals were also dozing off in contentment around the fire, but Qui-Gon couldn’t quite bring himself to rouse him. Obi-Wan was...cute when he slept, almost offensively so, his soft mouth just lightly open in the little bow, his face free of worry, his eyelashes fluttering gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Obi-Wan unconsciously shuffled to get more comfortable, Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, more pleased than he likely should have been when his padawan burrowed into his space. He knew of Obi-Wan’s feelings, he knew of his own, and he knew that the sensible, respectable thing to do would be to wait until Obi-Wan was knighted, but in moments like this, so far removed from the council and its rules, it was difficult for Qui-Gon to remember why. Why would he keep a wall up that meant that Obi-Wan only felt he was allowed to curl into him when he was too sleepy to stop himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was taken out of his hands a little while later, when the stories finished and suddenly little bowls of fluffy yet sticky sweets of some kind were being passed around between everyone, and the movement woke Obi-Wan form his shallow slumber. He looked sheepish, but was unable to wallow as he was handed a bowl and encouraged by a local to find a stick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as the locals started roasting the sweets around the fire, turning them into a sugary, melted goop - that it would seem by their reactions was delicious - before eating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can’t be healthy,” Obi-Wan said, watching Qui-Gon warily as he did as the locals were doing, and discovered what all the fuss was about. He smiled at Obi-Wan. “You have some...goo in your beard.” Obi-Wan frowned at his chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try some, you won’t regret it,” Qui-Gon encouraged, Obi-Wan had a sweet tooth whether he would admit it or not. He had a moment of surprise, followed by a genuine chuckle and swell of affection, when after a moment of deliberation, Obi-Wan ducked forward and tried to kiss the sweet from his beard. He pulled away quickly, face flaming - and not just from the fire - and looked at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me master, I shouldn’t have done that,” Obi-Wan said, and Qui-Gon had the distinct feeling he was currently standing on the edge of a very delicate situation - and he didn’t have an excellent track record at navigating them, especially (much to his shame) where Obi-Wan was concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you like the taste?” Qui-Gon said, making Obi-Wan look up at him with wide, possibly hopeful eyes, and he smiled when Obi-Wan nodded, biting at his lip, in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture. “Would you like another?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded again, and reached for his own stick to roast one of the sweets with. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan treated the task as seriously as he might interplanetary negotiations, but still managed to get the melting sticky goop all over his fingers as he tried to eat it elegantly. He looked up at Qui-Gon a little helplessly, though he was clearly enjoying it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan nodded. “I’m glad, but that wasn’t what I was talking about,” Qui-Gon said, smiling at Obi-Wan’s confused face before leaning across the small space between them and sealing their lips together in a chaste, sweet kiss. They would both be fond of the taste for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>